


Report to General Washington

by ami_ven



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane catches up on some history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Report to General Washington

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Shot Heard Round the World" (from _School House Rock_ )

“What are you watching?” Abbie asked, trying to hide her laugh.

Crane looked up from his laptop. “I realize this program is intended for school-aged children,” he said, “but I find those are often surprisingly more accurate than the ones aimed at adult audiences. This particular educational video is… greatly abridged, but I find the musical format quite engaging.”

At that, she gave in, smiling as she peered over his shoulder. “I’ll admit, it helped me though a few history tests, remembering those songs. But are you sure you don’t just like this one because it’s mostly about your boy Washington?”

“I appreciated Washington as a colleague, and as a gifted leader,” he said, stiffly. “Nothing more.”

“Right…”

THE END


End file.
